


a knight and his queen

by vaultboii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Vignettes, anahardt, don't matter honestly this is just drabbles, mentions of others - Freeform, or pre?, post-Overwatch collapse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultboii/pseuds/vaultboii
Summary: just a bunch of anahardt feelz and fluff drabbles. read for laughs and/or crying





	

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THE LAST OF ME YOU FOOLS.
> 
> im back. with more precious grandparents ship. mwahahaha. a bunch of drabbles/unfinished ideas i had for these two here. =]
> 
> here's the first one. reinhardt needs a hug probs.

 “You seemed quiet today,” said Reinhardt after the battle had finished, when the angry screams on the field had subdued to quiet contemplation in the base, and they were sitting across from each other in the comforts of their room. His hands were bruised black at the edges from the armour, and his brow was still slick from old sweat of the mission. A purple welt covered half the side of his head, but even that couldn’t pull attention away from her gaze in his. “Does it still hurt?”

“I haven’t felt a thing since you slapped me on the back the first day we met.” She joked, and her eyes fell down onto the cold tea strategically placed between them on her bed. She made to grab it, but her arm fell short to leave her hand laying there.

“Not that," Reinhardt answered with a chuckle, a half-attempted one that sounded fairly empty considering the vigour usually placed in it. She found he was resting a hand on her outstretched palm, as if to anchor her back to the present. “You froze up. Was it...?”

_She saw the sniper grin, a flash of bright and then searing, searing pain cracked into her cybernetic optic, pain, pain she couldn’t feel her face, she felt numb and then—_

“Yes.” She could hardly speak. “Yes, it was her.”

 “She’s not herself anymore, Ana,” he said quietly. The room was stiffened by the overwhelming stutter of static, mumbling and pressing at their ears. Looking down, she noticed she was squeezing his hand, and though it seemed it was discomforting to the bruises on his hand, he did not say anything. “None of them are themselves anymore. They died.”

A pause, and then her greatest comfort heaved a deep breath. “Except you.”

She couldn’t say anything to that, only took her other hand, and picked up the tea to set it aside. She scooted closer to the wounded giant, enough that she could feel the warmth and stress radiating off of him. She kept his hand tightly secure in hers.

She knew he had been hiding his true emotions. She could see it when he first found out Jack was Soldier 76. She could see how he grimaced under his smile when old friends turned away from him smiling at his apparent happiness, how he spoke so loudly as if scared that the silence was out to get him. She saw him longing for old times, staring after the young ones, as if afraid to see them as broken like they all were. She especially saw the look when Jack told him who Reaper was; the giant only waved off the news, and went for a break, to _compose himself_.

They had all pretended not to hear the furious sobs coming from his room, after all.

Pain was flickering across his face now. Not from her holding his hand; no, this was a different pain, one that she knew greatly. “I thought you were dead. All of you. I buried you.”

“I’m sorry for appearing so unexpectedly,” she choked out. Emotion had found itself lodging in her throat. “I thought it would’ve been a good idea to keep low. That was a mistake.”

“You were always good at hiding,” Reinhardt muttered softly, teasing still in the tattered peace of their room. “Never could find you when you weren’t in your nook.”

“Good thing I always was.” She replied, and rested her head in his chest. He only placed an arm around her waist, dragging her into a small, needed embrace. “I could always find you anyway. Just had to look for the big idiot in the shining armour.”

“Good thing I made sure to be that idiot for you.” He snorted softly. “Good thing.”

It was only when they laid down, snuggled into each other like they could be each other’s shields, was when he spoke again. “Thank you,” he whispered in her ear, as if to keep the prying ears of the world away from them. "Thank you for being there."

“Always,” she whispered back into his chest.

They fell asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> wonder how much more i can break these two. wonder if a reaper interaction with reinhardt will do the trick. =]
> 
> go ahead and send me prompts in the comments for these two if ya want. i may not do them depending on my mood. i might twist them and break them. i might completely write something so sappy it kills me. but hey! prompts for these two old grandparents would be great.


End file.
